


Papa Don't Preach in Chinese

by asherly89, ch20529



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/asherly89, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch20529/pseuds/ch20529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles很認真的思考要如何把他和Peter之間的關係告訴他爸爸，事實上他還真的做了…</p><p>可是目前看起來結果不如預期。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa Don't Preach in Chinese

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank asherly89 for giving me the chance to translate this wonderful work.Enjoy it.
> 
> Here are the authorization and original link:
> 
> Yes please do!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1071575

Papa Don't Preach  
by asherly89

 

簡介：

Stiles很認真的思考要如何把他和Peter之間的關係告訴他爸爸，事實上他還真的做了…

可是目前看起來結果似乎不如預期。

 

正文：

「Babe 你想要棉花糖夾心餅乾還是冰淇淋？」Stiles從廚房喊著問。

「隨便，看你想吃什麼。」Peter從客廳的沙發椅上向廚房的方向回答道。

Stiles從廚房裡出來時手裡拿了一盒的草莓起司蛋糕口味的冰淇淋，而Peter一臉疑惑的看著他像是在問：「認真的？」

Stiles開心的笑著挖著他的冰淇淋，並一屁股坐在Peter旁邊。

當Stiles吃下第一口冰淇淋後，他感動的長籲了一口氣，因為這正是他在過了這漫長的一天後最想要的東西。S

tiles又從盒中挖了一口冰淇淋，他把湯匙伸到Peter嘴前，期待年長男人也能來一口。

Peter用嘴含住了湯匙和冰淇淋，他慢慢的讓冰淇淋在他口中融化然後才吞下它。

等到他們原本在看的電影播完時冰淇淋也全吃完了，一清空手上的冰淇淋盒Stiles就直接把它扔到茶幾上，同時挪了挪位置好更舒服的窩在Peter懷裡。

也因如此所以當車子駛進車道時Stiles完全沒發覺。S

tiles完全沒聽到他爸爸的腳步聲，但是他的確聽到了他爸打開並關上前門，警靴一步步敲擊在地闆上的聲音，而且他爸正一路向客廳走來！

「Stiles？」他爸的聲音就這麼出現在他正後方。

Stiles用他最快的速度掙脫Peter的懷抱並轉過身來看著他爸爸。

「呃…嗨！爸。你回來早了。」Stiles緊張的說。

「你在…呃…你在幹嘛？我是說你和這個男人…在幹嘛？」警長開口問道。

「Oh，嗯，你知道的，他是Peter，Derek的叔叔。我們在…在看電影！」Stiles從善如流的回答道。

「看電影？兩人抱在一起看？」警長更加疑惑的問。

Stiles看了Peter一眼，可惜後者一句話也沒說，很明顯的就是想看好戲。

「呃，對，這個嘛。其實我最近想和你談談這個的。」Stiles說。

警長一語不發的盯著Stiles試著解釋，「呃，我們可以不要在Peter還在的時候談這個嗎？」Stiles問道。

「不，我覺得他應該留在這裡。現在，解．釋！」警長很明確的表達了立場。

Stiles嘆了一口氣說：「好吧！總之就是Peter和我已經約會了好幾個月了。當你在忙的時候他會過來陪我。當然，他不是想取代你，但是他真的幫了我很多忙。像是他給我買了台新電腦。我的意思是…天啊！這解釋聽起來糟透了！他不是在用錢買我的感情，隻是…」

「Stiels，停下來！」警長忍不住打斷他兒子：「所以你現在是在告訴我你在和一個大你超過十八歲的人約會，而事實上這個人根本不該和你這個年齡層的人約會。現在你最好給我個好理由為什麼我不該逮捕他！」

「爸！他是…我…我愛…」Stiles吞吞吐吐的想解釋著。

「Mr. Stilinski，啊我是指警長先生。如果你允許我解釋一下Stiles和我之間的關係的話，我會說是我本身希望Stiles和我能有這段感情的。自從我見到你兒子之後我就怎麼也無法停下不去想他。我才是希望這段感情發生的人。而且，哇！我知道這聽起來糟糕透頂，但我還是要說我很享受和你兒子在一起的每一段時光，另外我沒有強迫他做任何他不想做的事。我隻希望能給你兒子所有最好的。我…我愛他。」Peter眼睛直視著警長說。

當Peter說他愛Stiles的時候，Stiles徹底傻住了。

Stiles明白他是愛Peter的，老實說他以前可從沒想過他會愛上男人，但是在經過這幾個月之後他對Peter的感情已經從最初抱持的「Peter還好啦！」到「Peter是我遇過最美好的事，我隻想一整天都和他在一起。」

「你愛我兒子？！我現在才十．七．歲的兒子？你知道這聽起來有多糟嗎？」警長激動的問。

「爸！我、我愛Peter！如果你不答應我們兩在一起的話，我會搬出去住。我很快就十八歲了，所以如果我要搬出去的話不會是個大問題。」Stiles告訴他爸爸。

警長無奈的搖了搖頭說：「兒子，我不希望你搬出去。我隻是需要點時間來適應你正在和某人…和某人約會！你知道「你在和一個大你很多歲的男人約會」和「你在和一個男人約會」這意義是天差地遠！」

Stiles完全沉默了，這下他毫無頭緒該說什麼。

「我…我還是讓你們倆獨處一下好了。還有，呃，Peter，你和我倆人我們該找時間好好談談。」警長說道：「現在回去看你們的電影吧，等電影結束Stiles你也該睡覺了。你明早還要上學。」

「當然，爸爸。」Stiles輕聲的回答。

「Peter…我…很高興認識你，而且認真的，我們最近就該來談你和我兒子的戀愛關係。」警長對Peter交待完就離開了。

Stiles發出一陣低吼將自己摔回沙發「啊噢！我的老天啊！真是嚇死我了。我很抱歉。我不知道他今天會比較早回來，而且我覺得他差點就想把我趕出家門了！」

「Stiles，別說了。你爸不恨你。他隻是太震驚了。給他一點時間消化他剛聽到的事情。」Peter邊說邊安撫懷裡的年輕人。

Stiles將自己的頭埋進Peter的肩膀然後問：「我可以搬去和你一起住嗎？」

Peter笑著回答說：「Stiles，他不會把你趕出家門的，他說了他不會的。」

「你又不是真的知道」Stiles反駁道。

「給你爸一點時間，一切都會沒事的。」Peter安慰的摟著Stiles的肩膀說。

Stiles沉默了一陣子後突然開口問Peter：「你真的愛我嗎？」

Peter不由自主的笑了：「當然。對此深信不疑。」

Stiles擡起頭來直視著Peter說：「你知道，當我告訴我爸我愛你的時候，我也是認真的。」  
Peter笑的更開心了：「我知道。」

Stiles傾身向前吻上Peter，而Peter也回應了這個吻。

當這個吻結束時他們都掛著滿足的笑容。

「看在某人要早點去睡覺的份上，我們快把電影看完吧。」Peter說。

「我收回前言，我討厭你。」Stiles呵呵笑著反擊道。

而Peter隻是開心的笑著。

 

END


End file.
